At present, there exist optical connectors of the type comprising a housing that receives an insert, the insert having a plurality of cavities, each for receiving a respective optical contact element. An additional part, sometimes called a “sleeve holder” is fastened to the insert, said additional part having a plurality of cells each extending in line with a respective cavity in the insert. Each cell holds an alignment sleeve for the ferrules of two optical contact elements that are to be connected together.
That prior art type of connector is exclusively optical and could be a connector of the LuxCis (registered trademark) range sold by the supplier Radiall.
In certain apparatuses, electrical connections are needed as well as optical connections.